The New Killing game - Monokuma Hunter SYOC
by Lloyd's fics
Summary: A continuation of "The New Killing game SYOC. 5 out of the six survivours of the killing game are now interns of the Future foundation, On an island, trapped on a training academy, the new recruits are now forced into the Monokuma Hunter game (Danganronpa 3 Future side killing game style). Will they live or die, find out! Boys: 7/7 Girls: 6/6 CLOSED!
1. Chapter 0

**Note: This is a continuation of the New killing game SYOC, if you haven't read it, i recommend doing so since this might not make any sense otherwise, anyway, please enjoy!**

 **The New Killing Game - Monokuma Hunter SYOC**

...

"So, Kirie. We're going to leave you with Mirai. Remember to feed her and make sure she haves her naps! She get's really grouchy when she doesnt have any." Tomoyo said.

"Yes 'mum' I get it! I just have to look after this cutie and wait for you to come back right?" Kirie said holding the Two year old in her arms.

"Mummy! Are you Weaving?" Mirai asked.

"Yes my cutie pie, Me and Daddy are going to work, We will be back soon okay?" Tomoyo cooed kissing her forehead.

"But Mirai doesn't want you to go..." Mirai said with teary eyes.

"Don't worry, when we get back Daddy's gonna watch your favourite show when we get back." Ryuji said stoking her head.

"Squishy squishy princess!?"

"Yeah!" Ryuji laughed.

"Okay Bye bye!" Mirai waved.

"That was quick..." Tomoyo laughed.

"Yeah, man she loves that show, Anyway _Sensei_ What are you planning on teaching us on our first day?" Ryuji teased which made her blush.

"We are starting off easy, but also... Are you guys going to be okay? You four Were despair and the students have bad experiences with such..." Tomoyo said straghting out Ryuji's tie. He was wearing a future foundation suit with a blue tie but has a white unzipped hoodie underneath the blazer, Tomoyo was also wearing the future foundation uniform but she has a black skirt and tights for obvious reasons.

"We'll be fine! Thanks to the Neo world program we are good as new!" Ryuji reassured. "Bedsides, how bad could it be?"

 **Rules:**

 **1: No cannon Talents (DRV3 Talents are okay except SHSL Robot, it's too out there and no-one can replace Kiibo!)**

 **2: No Mary/Gary sue's (Obvious reasons)**

 **3: Please be creative with your character, I don't want a character that was slapped together in 5 minuets.**

 **4: Please dont kill me if your character dies.**

 **5: People who have submitted to my previous fic before can submit again.**

 **Boys: 3/6 Girls: 0/5**

 **Name: (first name, second name)**

 **Gender: Age**

 **Age: (17-23)**

 **Former SHSL Title:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Blood type:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Clothing/ Future foundation uniform: (Keep in mind these newbie's are interns. Therefore they aren't professionals but they need to have formal clothes, some accessories are acceptable though.)**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory: (Make sure it's good, We want really well put together characters to base around. Include their time at Hope's peak and their time in the despair filled world)**

 **Are for or against killing The previous characters from the fic?: (Read that fic if you haven't)**

 **Would your character kill?:**

 **If so, why?:**

 **Are they interested in romance?:**

 **What kind of person would they fall for?:**

 **What kind of characters would they stick to in order to survive?:**

 **How will they be introduced/ greetings:**

 **Quotes: (3 at least)**

 **Thank you for submitting! I will determine their forbidden actions and they will all be revealed in the fic. Note: This fic will be shorter then the previous fic, it should be around 15/20 chapters long.**

 **Current Character talents:**

 **Male:**

 **Former SHSL Title: Oboist**

 **Former SHSL: Barista**

 **Former SHSL Title: Reserve Course Student**

 **Former SHSL Title: Beast tamer**

 **Fotmer SHSL Title: Chior singer**

 **Former SHSL Title: Informant**

 **Former SHSL Title: Hypnotist**

 **Female**

 **Former SHSL Title: cemetery caretaker**

 **Former SHSL Title: securety officer**

 **Former SHSL Title: Baker**

 **Former SHSL Title: Former SHSL Gunslinger**

 **Former SHSL Title: Astronomer**


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: My apologies for the delay, i got caught up by multiple things, Namely, looking after my cousin, oversleeping and watching/ playing all of the Danganronpa games/Anime in chronological order (AKA DR3 Despair volume-DR1 anime- Another Episode-SDR2- DR3 Future Volume) Due to the dub finally finishing. Also, in this fic, Ryuji and Tomoyo (My OC's from the last fic) Are both the protagonists so that shows with the amount of added screen time Tomoyo gets in this.** **Anyway, here's the first official chapter! Enjoy**

 **The New Killing Game - Monokuma Hunter SYOC**

 **Chapter 1: Camp despair**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

On a boat going towards the island that the training camp, Ryuji, Tomoyo, Naoki, Masami and Haruka are now on their way... excluding Tomoyo, he others are nervous for obvious reasons, They were despairs a year and a half ago and now they are going to be working for a organisation that they wanted to to destroy. But that's not the main reason, the main reason was the people who they will be with. They have heard that they have all been effected in someway or another by the tragedy so they all have a sore spot for the terrorists that were the remnants.

"Ugh! Are we there yet?" Ryuji muttered bending over the edge of the boat with a green face.

"Almost, Only around 10 minuets left." Tomoyo reassured, looking up from her book that she was reading.

"Ughhh..."

"Hey Tomoyo, what kind of training are we going to be doing?" Naoki asked, He was wearing the future foundation uniform with a red tie.

"The basics such as group exercises and other sports to whip you into shape." Tomoyo said.

"Right!"

"Are there any Handsome boys there~" Haruka asked with some drool coming out of her mouth. Currently she was wearing a lab coat over an identical looking outfit to Tomoyo.

"I dunno."

"Jeez, that's all you think about isn't it Haruka..." Masami sighed. Like the other women, she was wearing the same uniform.

"Can you blame me? It feels great to be f-" Haruka said before...

"Okay your going over board!" Naoki said , Carrying Haruka over his shoulder and about to Throw her off the boat.

"No no no no no no no NO!" Haruka screamed in fear.

"Naoki, let her go." Tomoyo ordered.

"...Fine..." Naoki said putting Haruka down.

"That was fun!" Haruka cheered, throwing her hands in the air.

"Ugh... this is going to be a long week." Tomoyo sighed and looked at a photograph in her pocket. Said Photo was taken by the one and only SHSL Photographer Mahru Koizumi, Along with Mahiru, everyone on the island (including all of the people who had been in comatose and woke up) and Tomoyo's classmates were in the photo. "I cant wait to get back home." She said softly looking at her daughter in the photo.

...

"So what are the others like?" Haruka asked.

The five of them have been dropped off at the island and are now walking to the training center where the other interns are at.

"They are alumni of Hopes peak actually, well except one, he's a reserve course student." Tomoyo responded, checking her I pad.

"Wait, i thought Hajime was the lone survivor?" Naoki questioned with a surprised look.

"Yes he was the only "Recorded" Survivor but this new guy was only just found and recruited." Tomoyo said.

"Ugh! Are we there yet?! This is really a long walk~" Haruka wined.

"From the looks of things we are." Ryuji said.

Sure enough they were, the facility was big, a huge building for more indoors based jobs and a track course that had training dummies, shooting ranges and an obstacle course for a more practical job in the future foundation.

"So where are the others, i dont wanna get hit in the head by a stray pebble and getting yelled at sayin' 'DIE SHIT STAIN!' with out being ready for it" Naoki said, putting his hand in his pockets.

"They should be in the main indoor gym." Tomoyo said, looking at the i pad she had which had a map of the campus.

"Then lets go already and get the introductions over with..." Masami said with some fear in her voice, heck they were all nervous.

...

"Here we are." Tomoyo said, opening the doors to the Gyml, The gym was covered in vines and plants, this place looks like its been abandoned. Actually, it was, it was a school before but was shut down even before the tragedy. Ugh! Its all dusty and moldy, not a healthy environment for anyone. That will be everyone's first job together. But anyway, the 13 interns are all spread out around the Gym.

"Oh look there she is!"

 **Name: Jimin Kisaragi**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Former: SHSL Title: Oboist**

 **Height: 5'7**

 **Weight: 122 lb**

 **Blood type: AB**

Jimin has jet black hair, that is a little scruffy and medium length. He has bright blue eyes, which are shielded by black framed glasses. He wears the future foundation uniform. Jimin is also seen wearing headphones a lot, which are black and teal.

"Took you long enough teach." Jimin Said with a huff.

"Please refrain on insulting the teacher on our first say Jimin."

 **Name: Akira Benito**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Former SHSL Title: Security Guard**

 **Height: 5 ft 7**

 **Weight: 110 kg**

 **Blood type: O**

She has jet black hair that is in a short raven haircut which is all nice an tidy, she has piercing bronze eyes more noticeable with the eye shadow she uses. She wears her security guard uniform at all times, but has a little Dragonfly hair piece on her right head as a token of good luck. As for Future foundation uniform, almost the same as the future foundation member Seiko Kimura, only more red in appearance.

"Tsh!"

"Heyoo! Im Fuuka Aoibara! Nice to meet you guys!"

 **Name: Fuuka Aoibara**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Former SHSL Title: Cemetery Caretaker**

 **Height: 5 ft 6**

 **Weight: 122 pound**

 **Blood Type: O**

She has silver-white straight hair that covers her forehead with the back styled into a long braid with a black small skull-shaped clip that holds it together. Her ears does not stick out with the hair covering most of it from the front. Her eyes are pink-colored and seemed to gaze at the distance without a sense of seriousness. Her nose small and her mouth always in a perpetual smile with her lips adorned by the color of red lipstick. Her pale complexion is bereft of sunlight as she preferred the night over the day. She is very thin and tall. In a hand-to-hand combat, she will likely lose eight times out of ten. Which is why she always carry a shovel on her shoulder in-case of having to use it in a combat.

A robe is always present over her standard uniform and a the skull-motif cape is always tuck on her head along with the standard female Future Foundation clothing: A set of jet-black, long-sleeved tux with a buttoned white shirt underneath. A skirt covers her thigh with the rest of her skin in cover of a long, white socks and a pair of brown boots

"Oh is it my turn? Rightio! Im Amai Nomimono, Pleased to make your acquaintance Miss!"

 **Name: Amai Nomimono**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Former SHSL Title: Barista**

 **Height: 5 ft 12**

 **Weight: 158 pounds**

 **Blood type: A**

Amai has short brown hair, bright blue eyes, average muscle build, slightly tan skin, smooth hair, couple of scars from the Tragedy. Simple is best so Amai wears a simple suit like Ryota Mitarai. A black dress coat, with a red tie and a white shirt. Black Khakis and a Future Foundation tie clip to go along with the uniform.

"My name is Abaferudi, nice to meet you."

 **Name: Abaferudi Ongaku**

 **Gender: male**

 **Former SHSL Title: Choir Singer**

 **Height: 5 ft 9**

 **Weight: 218 lbs**

 **Blood Type: A**

He has Short messy Autumn hair, blueish green eyes, Autumn moustache, dark skin, medium built white dress shirt, red vest, black bow tie, gold cross necklace, black dress pants, black dress shoes

"Yo! Who are those guys behind you!"

 **Name: Sachi Matsuki**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Former SHSL Title: Baker**

 **Height: 5 ft 5**

 **Weight: 107 lbs**

 **Blood type: A**

She has an average build. She dark green eyes and they are very relaxed. She has long black hair tied in a ponytail and has an olive skin tone. She wears a white polo shirt under a black blazer, grey jeans, with a brown belt. She wears combat boots. On her polo shirt there is a pine tree symbol.

"They are also your comrades." Haruka announced earning a glare from Tomoyo.

"As she says, these four are your comrades." Tomoyo confirmed.

"Like hell they are! They are the remnants. They've done so much shit outside, how are they even allowed to be in here!?"

 **Name: Kaiya Matsutoya**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Former SHSL Title: Street Racer**

 **Height: 5 ft 5**

 **Weight: 125 lbs**

 **Blood type: O**

The young street racer wears her enticing light-blue eyes (normally) but will turn light gray when experiencing negative emotions (crying, angry, nervous, etc) that happen to be round with a prominent curve. Her eyebrows are slightly bushy, but arched as well. She also inherits her mother's full lips and up turned nose, along with her; mostly straight but wavy at the bottom, jet-black, long hair. Most of the time she would flip her wavy hair to the left side while parting it from the right to give it a full fluffy volume look. Her locks cover about half of her back for length. Standing at a height of 5'5" with a perfectly tanned skin complexion, the driver's toned and athletic lean build comes from the amount of exercise she acquired from occasional yoga and surfing in her free time along with her volleyball team's work outs. Kaiya's face structure matches her father's as she has a round face but also high cheekbones and a sharp jawline. Kaiya sports a classy yet your typical "tough girl" or "badass" look! Starting with her ears, the driver wears a two inch diameter, golden hoop earring on both sides. On the neck lays a tied sky-blue bandana with white vine designs running across it to represent her crew's color and most of the fabric stooping low in a "V" shape on her chest. Many people have complimented how the accessory matches and brings out the driver's eyes. As for the top, it's a polo black schoolgirl-chic blazer crafted from ultra-soft cotton-blend fleece and designed with a polished, trim-fitting two-button silhouette and "Prestige Spark" and Hope Peak's school crest gold embroidery at the left, patch-chest pocket. The long sleeves has a four-button closure at each cuff. Although the majority of the time, Kaiya likes to roll up the sleeves up past her forearm but stops right in front of her elbows and keeps the blazer open. Underneath the blazer is a snow-white, rib-knit, cropped mock-neck tank that the bottom hem slides below the jacket by an inch, still showing a portion of her abdomen. The bottom is a pair of beige super-skinny jeans with a high-waisted fit, back patch pockets, and a zip fly held by a black belt. Covering a good quarter of her calves are black laced up combat boots to finish up Kaiya's look.

"Calm down Street racer, they wouldn't be here if they were still blood thirsty."

 **Name: Kazami Kotono**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Former SHSL Title: Astronomer**

 **Height: 5 ft 1**

 **Weight: 46 kg**

 **Blood type: O**

She has Large black hair hanged in a ponytail by her shoulder, light colored skin, green eyes, slender. Open black windbreaker with a light blue buttoned shirt underneath, black female formal pants with dark blue hiking shoes. Always wears a sun earring in her right ear and a moon earring in her left.

"You know i have a name right?" Kaiya huffed.

"I know, but i dont have an interest in using it, especially for one who is as vulgar as you." Kazami sneered.

"You Bitch!" Kaiya shouted, throwing a fist.

"Please stop this!"

 **Name: Hakudoshi Naoki**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Former SHSL Title: Hypnotist**

 **Height: 5 ft 9**

 **Weight: 139 lbs**

 **Blood type: AB**

Hakudoshi has short pale blue hair with bangs that blocks both of his green eyes (Note that he tends to push his hair away from his eyes from time to time) and light pale skin. He also a bit fragile and lean. Hakudoshi wears a white short sleeve collar shirt with a small clock design on his collar, a blue tie around his neck, gray pants, black business shoes, and a golden pocket watch in his pocket with a long chain hanging out of his pocket.

"S-stop the v-violence... P-please."

"Tsh."

"Yeah, i mean, we all need to get along right." Another guy said with a smug grin.

 **Name: Yakumo Yakumo**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Former SHSL Title: Informant**

 **Height: 5 ft 11**

 **Weight: 70kg**

 **Blood type: B**

Yakumo is a tall slender, pale-skinned man with a well built body. He has midnight blue, spiky hair swept back, two small braided locks dangling down the left and right side of his face, and bright orange eyes. Yakumo wears an ash gray jacket with black button-up pouches on the chest area and sleeves rolled midway, over a plain white shirt, sea green pants with a brown belt and black business-like shoes. He also wears a silver pendant around his neck.

"Awww! Man! I wanted to use these babies in a fight! Come on! Someone fight meeee!" A girls said waving her guns around.

 **Name: Hitomi Shageki**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Former SHSL Title: Gunslinger**

 **Height: 5 ft 4**

 **Weight: 115 lbs**

 **Blood type: AB**

Jet-black hair (goes down to mid-back), she likes to put it up in a ponytail. Dark-brown eyes. Hitomi's light-skinned body is well built and toned, like that of a martial artist. At first glance, her figure seems unassuming, but underneath her clothing lies the result of years of training and survival. She has a C-Cup bust.

Black fitted suit jacket, white button up with a loosened black tie. Black Tight mid-thigh black skirt, leather hip gun holster. Thigh-high black stockings, low heels with spurs. She is equipped with a S&W Model 36 Revolver.

"Uh! Hitomi, put them away! What if you fire on accident!?"

 **Name: Shinobu Akira "Shin"**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Former Reserve Course Student**

 **Height: 5 ft 6**

 **Weight: 141lbs**

 **Blood type: O**

He has really dark brown hair, shoulder length and tied into a low ponytail. Has amber colored eyes. He Wears a black with red details leather jacket that looks like doesn't belong to him (a bit loose with longer cuffs), under it he wears a simple white shirt with long sleeves and a bit ragged and old black jeans. Wears sky blue sketchers that totally clashes with the rest of his outfit.

 **"Rawwwwwwwr!"**

"Calm down."

 **Name: Toto Makumi and his panther "Black"**

 **Former SHSL Title: Beast Tamer**

 **Height: 6 ft 2**

 **Weight: 210lb**

 **Blood Type: O**

Black hair cut into a undercut, skinny like he hasn't ate. He wears loose clothes. A black tank top under a gray dress jacket, gray hange pants, black suit shoes. His Panther is all black hence the name.

"..."

"Tomoyo, is everything alright?" Ryuji asked.

"N-no, Its nothing." Tomoyo waved him off. "Okay, everyone, I'm Tomoyo Chino, Your teacher and Branch head 15. This is my Fiance Ryuji Shido the Former SHSL Voice actor, Huruka Saimon the former SHSL Plastic Surgeon, Naoki Kenshi the Former SHSL Lawyer and Masami Fujimoto the Former SHSL Archaeologist."

"We know who they are!" Kaiya scoffed.

"Aw come on cheer up!" Fuuka cheered.

"So, you guys were the remnants a year or so ago? Hmph, Just saying, if you try to pull something, you die." Toto said petting his Panther.

"Woah, hey! We won't try anything!" Masami refuted.

"Not to be funny, but it will take a lot more than that to persuade us of your innocence." Kazami noted.

"W-we know that... All to well." Ryuji said solemnly to which Tomoyo petted his head to cheer him up.

"They might have done bad things, but remember, They have changed and... Just please trust them..." Tomoyo pleaded with a bow.

"Fine." Kaiya sighed.

...

Later that night:

"So, introductions are done, whats up next?" Ryuji asked, laying on the bed. Looking at the ceiling.

"Tomorrow will be some physical training such as weapons." Tomoyo said, twirling Ryuji's Ahoge around her fingers.

"Okay, I guess Peko's Sword training will come in handy tomorrow." Ryuji chuckled.

"Yeah, you have picked up a lot of techniques from her." Tomoyo sighed happily and put down her I pad to go to sleep.

"Alright, we better go to sleep, Night." She said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Love you." He said.

"Love you too."

...

Generator room:

"Finally, with this, despair will finally be wiped out."

In the generator room, a dark silhouette is downloading some files onto the server and unloading some boxes with some bangles inside.

"When everyone here is dead Hope shall prevail."

...

...

...

 **To be continued.**

 **Surviving members: 18**


	3. Chapter 2

**Note: Okay, last chapter was rushed. I know, so i have done some editing. I may have not have gotten all of the grammar mistakes fixed but i tried at least :D Anyway please just dont rush me saying "when's the next chapter?" Or "Please upload the next chapter!" I'm trying okay, i was rushed by some people last time do please just make the "How's the updates going" to a minimum. But still, introductions are my least favourite parts of the story because i'm still getting used to the characters, not to mention the amount of them too!**

 **Anyway** **, Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!**

 **The New Killing Game - Monokuma Hunter SYOC**

 **Chapter 2: Game restart**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Beep beep, beep beep!_

"Ughh, morning already?" Ryuji said with a yawn and sat up to see the sleeping beauty beside him. "Too cute! Tomo, Its time to get up."

"Nggghh F-five more minuets..."

"Ugh, fine, but you better be up when i get out of the shower." Ryuji huffed, and got out of bed. Once in the bathroom he looked over to the mirror. "...Seems like i need a hair cut soon, its gotten fairly long... Am i growing another Ahoge!?"

...

5 Minuets later:

"Seriously? You're still not up?" Ryuji sighed, he was still wet with a towel around his waist with his arms crossed to show his frustration.

"Mngggm"

Suddenly a wide grin found its way onto Ryuji's face as he drew closer to Tomoyo. He placed a hand on her forehead and whispered.

"Hey Tomo, I'm about to have sex with Masami-"

"WHATTT!?" Tomoyo screamed, latching onto Ryuji's shoulders, forcing him to start at her glowing red eyes of anger. "YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE SEX WITH ANYONE OTHER THAN ME! NOW WHERE'S THE BITCH?! H-hey, why are you laughing?"

"B-because it was only a joke dummy!" He said, wiping away a tear.

At the revelation of the prank, Tomoyo's face flushed to the deepest shade of crimson with steam radiating off her head. "Mouuuuu... Don't joke about that." She said with a pout, and crossed her arms.

Ryuji chuckled thinking she looked like a toddler once they didn't get their toy. Hell, with Mirai, they knew that facial expression all too well.

"Come on, get up, its our first day of training." Ryuji said, petting her head and got dressed in the uniform quickly including his eye patch (Although his eye looks real, there is a small scar that he is self conscious about). After getting dressed, he walked out of the room to get some breakfast.

"...Mmf" When Ryuji left the room, the former SHSL Observer laid back down with a small squeak. "Stupid lovable baka..."

...

By the time Ryuji arrived at the cafeteria, five people were already eating breakfast, Sadly for him, they were people he barely even knew, as he only met them yesterday. Those who were at the table were Kazami, Yakumo, Hitomi, Shin and Sachi who was giving them all some toast, suitable for the former SHSL Baker.

"Joy..." Ryuji huffed.

"Hey, Ryuji." Naoki called, walking over with Masami by his side.

"Yo."

"Tomoyo's still in bed?" Masami asked.

"Oh yeah... And i thought i was bad at waking up..."

"Excuse me?" Tomoyo said.

"Oh hey hun!"

"Hmhm, What was that about me being worse than you?" She asked with a sickening grin.

"Nothi-"

"Kyaaa!"

"Oh goooooood morning! And good morning to these babies." Haruka sung, groping Tomoyo's breast from behind.

"Ugh! Haruka why?!" Naoki yelled, hiding behind his hands.

"Why what~?" Haruka cooed.

"H-haruka, P-please stop!" Tomoyo whined. "Kyaa! HEY, THAT'S OFF LIMITS!"

 **POW!**

"Fwaahhh!" Haruka screamed as she was flung out of a window getting a punch in the face by Tomoyo.

"You okay?" Ryuji asked.

"I'm fine. Sorry i'm late, i had to check with Kirie to see how Mirai was doing." Tomoyo said.

"And, how are they doing?" Naoki inquired.

"Good, Although, Mirai was up crying most of last night due to missing us." She responded.

"Awww! She misses us!" Ryuji sighed happily.

"It's because you're her parents, Its normal for her age." Masami said with a giggle.

"Mouuuu, Tomoyo, you're mean, why would you do that!" Haruka whined walking into the cafeteria again while covered in glass and blood.

"Ouch! Haruka are you okay!?" Shin asked, walking over to her.

"Oh no, I'm good! It was only a love tap, im fine."

 **Spshhh!**

"I wouldn't be saying that when you have a fountain of blood on your head." Sachi remarked with a smirk.

"Nah, its fine see." Haruka insisted, wiping away the blood.

"Well, anyway, Kazami, would you please get the others to hurry up? We are going to the gym first, we are cleaning this building from top to bottom!" Tomoyo ordered.

"Yes ma'am..." Kazami said in a mocking salute and walked over to the Hotel building.

"As for those here, we are going to the Gym now, lets go!" She ordered earning moans to threats mostly from Hitomi.

...

...

...

Gymnasium:

"Oh I just remembered how much this is going to be a pain in the ass!" Hitomi moaned.

"Come on Hitomi, lets just get this over with." Ryuji sighed.

"Hey! Jut because your my senpai, doesn't mean you get to boss me around!" She seethed.

"Senpai?"

"W-well yeah, I'm a year younger than you so."

"O-oh, well i guess that's true."

"Hey, Teach, I've brought them." Kazami said nonchalantly. Behind her were Akira, Jimin, Fuuka, Aami, Abaferudi, Kaiya, Hakudoshi, Toto and his panther

"Good work Kazami." Tomoyo said, giving her a thumbs up.

"So, Miss Chino, what is our objective?" Akira asked.

"I'll have you know what Black hates to be up this early, It's only 8 AM!" Toto yelled in anger, gesturing over to His panther who looked pissed and started growling.

"Oh boohoo, Your cat needs more sleep... You could have left him in your Hotel room." Kaiya moaned.

"No... He stays with me at all times, I wont have any of you cause harm to him." Toto stated firmly.

"S-so you gave a symbiotic relationship?" Hakudoshi asked.

"Yes..."

"Awww cute!" Fuuka chimed.

"Back on the topic! What are we doing here, it doesnt look like training to me." Akira repeated trying to get the conversation back on track.

"We are going to clean the Gym!"

...

Generator room:

 _Beep_

 _beep_

 _beep_

 _[DOWNLOAD COMPLETE] [INITIATING PROTOCOL]_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Gymnasium:

In the gym, Everyone had started to wipe the floor free from any dirt and dust. Until...

 **DUN!**

"What the?!" Amai yelled.

"The light!?" Masami screamed.

"It must be a power outage!" Hakudoshi concluded.

"I hope so." Tomoyo said with worry.

"The doors! They are shutting!" Ryuji shouted.

"Wait what!?" Tomoyo yelled.

"They are on automatic shutters, Does that mean that this building has been infiltrated?" Toto asked.

"It's defiantly a possibility, but i would look outside if i were you guys." Yakumo stated coolly.

When Yakumo said that, most of the group rushed over to the windows which have now been barred. Not only that, above the facility, there are multiple helicopters all carrying a giant dome that would cover the entire island.

"T-thats a dome!" Hakudshi screamed.

"No shit." Kaiya cursed, with her teeth gritted.

"Tomoyo, Call the heads! They would know what to do!" Ryuji suggested.

"I'm already on it!" Tomoyo said, trying to contact Future foundation on her I pad.

"So? Anything?" Fuuka asked.

"No! Damnit! Nothing!" Tomoyo cursed.

"Don't worry everyone, i'm sure that if there is a threat, we can handle it- Uhhh" Naoki said before looking at the floor. Multiple Balls rolling around. "What the hell?"

 **Tshhhh...**

"What the hell!?" Naoki yelled.

"I-is this?" Hakudshi questioned.

"S-sleeping gas!" Tomoyo confirmed.

"Uhhh, I-its so potent." Ryuji sighed before falling asleep along with others.

"Ryuji..." Tomoyo muttered as they fell asleep.

...

...

...

"Uhh."

Waking up is annoying, but when you have been drugged into falling asleep, Thats 10X worse.

"Oh my god! My head feels like I've been in a car crash." Kaiya groaned.

"Ughhh! I can see the light!" Haruka groaned.

"W-whats this?" Ryuji asked himself.

"It looks like a timer" Tomoyo said, looking at her own wrist.

"I can see the light!" Haruka repeated.

"But whats the timer for?" Naoki asked.

"I can see the light!" Haruka yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" Masami shouted at the Plastic Sargon.

"Jeez. I'm only kidding around."

"Upupupupu..."

"I-I didn't do that!" Haruka yelled.

"T-that laugh!" Ryuji yelled with his eye dilated.

"It couldn't be..." Tomoyo said with equal amount of worry.

"Long time no see kiddo! Upupupu!"

"It is!" Masami screamed in realisation.

"You know what they say! History always repeats itself!" All of a sudden, on the stage of the gym, a screen lowered down and turned on revealing an all too familiar face. "Whats up? Your buddy Monokuma will always come crawling back!"

"H-How? Why?" Ryuji muttered.

"Since when can a Monokuma speak?" Yakumo questioned.

"Okay, lets get right to the point. Ahem, Future foundation interns, I'm very proud of all of you! Thanks to your higher ups, The remnants of despair's influence and numbers have diminished to colossal proportions. I guess you could say that were on a boarder of total annihilation!" Monokuma said.

"Wha?"

"Anyway, before you guys say anything, I'm not one to Bear a grudge. In fact i want to thank you all! By having you all kill each other Upupupu!" Monokuma announced.

"WHAT!?"

"Oh, what~ You don't wanna, Oh for god sake, I've had enough of people saying 'Oh no, i don't wanna play the killing people game' TOUGH LUCK, THAT'S HOW IT WORKS!" Monkuma mocked.

"We're not gonna do it!" Ryuji yelled at the screen. "We're allies, we're not going to kill each other off... Never again!"

 **(OST: Danganronpa 3: The end of hopes peak academy: OST 22 Doomsday Machine)**

"W-Where's black!? WHERE IS HE?!" Toto yelled.

 **Drip**

"Huh?"

 **Drip**

 **Drip**

"Oh no." Tomoyo muttered before looking up along with the rest.

"Oh poo, that's right! I should have said this earlier, But um yeah... THAT Is an example!"

Fear, that's what struck everyone's hearts. Up on the Ceiling Girder was the black panther belonging to Toto, Black. Gutted with some of his organs off to the side on the same Girder.

"B-Black..."

"Hoho Lookie lookie, A body. Yeah i know, Brutal but hey, On the bright side, people who are allergic to cats wont get effected anymore right?" Monokuma joked. "There there guys, we will treat this as a murder mystery again. Now this is our conclusion Mine and yours!"

"We won't give up... Monokuma..." Ryuji muttered.

 **(OST: Danganronpa 3: The end of hopes peak academy: OST 22 Doomsday Machine - End)**

...

 **To be continued.**

 **Total Participants: 18**


	4. Chapter 3

**The New Killing Game - Monokuma Hunter SYOC**

 **Chapter 3: The rules**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Beep beep beep!_

"Rule number 1! The all important time limit! Note that all of you all have a bangle on your left arm. On the white side, it has the amount of time you have until a time out phase. Oh but don't worry your little heads! When you guys were put to sleep, that wasn't a time out, that was just a 'preparation' If you will.

Anyway, back on track! Rule Number 2! Every time you guys get put to sleep, One of you wakes up with enough time to kill exactly one person, so in other words, yes, there's a traitor. Who could it be? Thats your job to find out. But hey, if you really want, you could just kill blindly and hope that you guys get the right one. But anyway, if you all are remaining by the end of the time limit without anyone dead, You win the game!

Rule number 3! Forbidden actions... Take another look at your bangles. Notice that one side is black, And no, that's not just for looks, you know how black can stand for death? Well, that's kinda the point, On that side you all have a different rule that you are NOT allowed to commit, For example, Lets say im forbidden to Laugh... Upupupu"

 _Bing ding ding Bing ding!_

"OUCHIE!"

 **BOOM!**

"Oh I almost forgot, i thought of this rule recently, There are traps all around the facility and this island. From pit falls to harpoons, everywhere you go, there might be a trap waiting to impale you like some people i knew. Anyway then, TA TA!"

...

"Damn fucker..." Kaiya snarled.

On instinct, everyone proceeded to check their Forbidden action, some people looking scared, worried and some confused.

"So what now?" Hakudoshi asked.

"Simple, We need to find the traitor." Yakumo said.

"But i doubt anyone will actually admit that." Shin said.

"Yeah, well i think its pretty obvious who the traitor 'could' be." Kazami said looking at Ryuji, Masami, Haruka and Naoki.

"What!? You have absolutely no proof of that." Masami shouted pointing her finger at them.

"You're right, But we are only going by speculation. I'm sorry but after your past as remnants, you guys are the prime suspects." Kazami explained.

"That's not fair-" Tomoyo tried to say before Ryuji walked forward.

"Think about it Kazami, If we were the master minds, we would work together, But monokuma said 'A traitor' In other words only one person is a traitor." Ryuji refuted.

"Monokuma could have just been lying you know." Sachi said.

"You're right! That bear is our enemy, just like you guys." Kaiya said, walking over to Ryuji.

"Hey! Stop saying were your enemy's!" Masami shouted standing by Ryuji.

"Kaiya, listen to us, we're not- UGH!?" Ryuji said before getting a kick in the back of the knee, dropping onto his knees and then getting a fist in his gut causing him to spew a large glob of blood onto the floor. "Blurghh!"

"Ryu!" Tomoyo yelled in worry and rushed over to him. Naoki stepped up and pinned the perpetrator onto the floor much to his resistance.

"Get the hell off me!" Toto yelled in anger.

"Not happening man, not until you chill out." Naoki calmly said only to get a headbutt as a response getting Naoki off him. "I know one of you killed black! So fess up! Who killed him?!"

"Um, The traitor duh?" Hitomi remarked.

Toto then grabbed a knife from Akira's pocket and pointed it at everyone "Well then... it seems as if im going to kill... wait, Miss Chino."

"Yes, what is it?" Tomoyo asked with a hardened glare.

"You ordered Kazami to fetch us, right?" Toto asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"That would give you the ample opportunity to get is in this space. Meaning you're the traitor!" He deduced and threw the knife which pierced her shoulder.

 **Spashh!**

"Agggghhhhhh!"

"TOMOYO! Tsh!" Ryuji yelled in worry and pulled the knife from her shoulder with blood pooling below her. "You bastard! If you want a fight, you're gonna get it!" Ryuji then pulled a bamboo sword from its bag that he had been carrying around for the day. "Haruka, Please. Take her somewhere safe, I'm going to hold Toto off until then."

"Don't be stupid! You're not even fully trained yet! Not to mention, you too need to be tending to Tomoyo." Haruka scolded.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way." Ryuji apologised and charged at Toto who is standing in a fighting stance, ready to fight.

"Baka! Damn... Tomoyo, Lets get to safty, Masami, make sure Ryuji doesnt do anything dumb, Naoki, you act as our body guard while we get to a safe room to take care of Tomoyo's wounds.

"I will do that too, Its part of my job after all." Akira stated, walking over to them.

"Right, the more the mirier, let go quick!" Haruka hushed, making haste to a safer place.

...

"Oh no this isn't good..." Amai sighed.

"Well duh, We need to get away from these people, If we do that, the more chance of survival."Abaferudi said, freaking out slightly.

"We can make our escape, i'll just use this fire extinguisher as a distraction." Hakudoshi said with a fire extinguisher in his hands.

"What exactly are you going to do with that?" Jimin asked.

"Throw it!" Hakudoshi yelled as he threw the fire extinguisher which bursts on impact, Letting Jimin, Hakudoshi, Abaferudi and Amai run away out of the now open doors of the gym.

...

"Um, Yamuko. Should we start going? I really wouldn't stay here unless we want to die disgusting deaths." Fuuka said, tugging on Yamuko's sleeve.

"Yeah, that would be for the best, though..." Yamuko said looking at the retreating Tomoyo and co. "We should meet up with them as soon as possible."

"Um hello? Whats going on?" Kazami asked. Yamuko looked over to see her wondering around the gym, narrowly avoiding being beaten to a pulp by Ryuji and Toto with Kaiya. But what caught his attention was the fact that Kazami had her eyes shut the entire time.

"Kazami over here." Fuuka called over and grabbed Kazami by her sleeve and dragged her back to Yamuko. "Kazami, why are you keeping your eyes closed.

"Damn... (Sigh) If you must know... here." Kazami sighed and lifted her wrist.

 **[Keeping eyes Open]**

"Are all these forbidden actions complete bullshit?" Yamuko face palmed.

"Yeah, so could i have some assistance? I need to navigate around so?"

"Yeah, yeah, It's totally fine!" Fuuka said, clasping Kazami's Hands in her own.

"Thanks."

"Okay, we should go!" Yamuko suggested.

"Yeah!"

...

"Shin, we should go, Otherwise we will be caught up in that fight." Sachi said. crouching over to talk to Shin who was hunched in the corner of the Gym.

"I'm gonna die here... We're all doomed!" Shin muttered with tears threatening to fall.

"No we're not!" Sachi refuted.

"Grh! AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!? You guys have talent... I have NOTHING! I'm nothing but a reserve course student..." Sachi cried.

"STOP IT!" Sachi yelled.

"Huh?"

"Yeah you might be a reserve course student in the past, but so what?! For your information, Talent doesnt determine who you are!" Sachi yelled, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"How can you even trust me?" He asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"You know what happened to the reserve course, what they did, Hell... I was apart of it, I was lucky to have survived the fall from that building... And not to mention i was brainwashed, Who's to say that im not brainwashed still." He explained.

"I trust you because you acknowledge your past. But still there is still the point of accepting it. But still its enough for me. Now come on, Lets go!" Sachi said holding a hand out to him.

"...Yeah, You're right." He said softly.

"Lets go!"

...

"Hitomi? What are you doing!?" Ryuji asked.

"Simple dumbass, im helping you! The truth is, i hated this bitch for a while, why not let off some steam right?" She said with a grin, aiming her gun to Kaiya who was getting ready for an attack.

"Hehe, You really are something aren't you?"Ryuji chuckled as he deflected a swipe from Toto's knife.

"No shit! Hahaha! Bang bang!" Hitomi shouted shooting at Kaiya who started to dodge the shots.

"Now Lets Finnish this fight!"

...

 **To be** **continued**

 **Total Participants: 18**


	5. Chapter 4

**Note: WOW 3 chapters in a week!? The feed you guys have been giving me is amazing! Thank you all, it really encourages me to write more! Anway way, the fight continues! Enjoy!**

 **The New Killing Game - Monokuma Hunter SYOC**

 **Chapter 4: Lights out**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Hitomi? What are you doing!?" Ryuji asked.

"Simple dumbass, im helping you! The truth is, i hated this bitch for a while, why not let off some steam right?" She said with a grin, aiming her gun to Kaiya who was getting ready for an attack.

"Hehe, You really are something aren't you?"Ryuji chuckled as he deflected a swipe from Toto's knife.

"No shit! Hahaha! Bang bang!" Hitomi shouted shooting at Kaiya who started to dodge the shots.

"Now Lets Finnish this fight!" Ryuji said with a smirk and then charged at Toto with his sword angled towards his neck in order to incapacitate the beast tamer. Toto then dodged the attack with a side swipe, Ryuji noticed this move and tried to back step away in order to dodge an incoming swipe by the Knife. He dodges barely but the swipe slashed off his eye patch. "When does a beast tamer learn how to dual with knifes?" Ryuji asked.

"This kind of thing happens when you are in a world when everything is against you." He answered and brought out another knife hidden in his boots and charged towards Ryuji.

...

"Damnit! Where is he?!" Naoki yelled in frustration.

"Who? Mr Shido?" Akira asked.

"Yeah him. I swear, every time Tomoyo gets hurt or her life is in danger, he becomes an unstoppable force that will do anything to make the cause go away." Naoki sighed.

Currently, Naoki and Akira were outside of a room keeping an eye out for anyone who would pose a threat to the injured branch head of the future foundation.

"While i think he's stupid for going head first into a fight, i do think he's also noble, He is doing this to protect the one he loves. Thats admirable." Akira said with a smile.

"Yeah i guess you're right." Naoki said with a small laugh.

...

"Haruka, do you think Ryuji's okay?" Tomoyo asked worriedly while Haruka was patching her wound up.

"He's a tough egg to crack, Don't worry." She replied with a warm smile.

"You got that right."

...

In a corridor not to far away from Tomoyo's group. Ryuji and Toto are still fighting as the sounds of footsteps, grunts and slashing were heard.

"Agghhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Heh! Your sword fighting skills are impressive, i'll admit." Toto said with a grin and defected another swipe and charged in for a swipe of his own. Ryuji side stepped to avoid the attack but this was a facade and Toto headbutted Ryuji in the face. Ryuji held his now bleeding nose.

"Ryuji! Are you okay!?" Masami asked.

"I'm fine! Now, don't flatter me Toto-" Ryuji tried to say before Toto sent a powerful kick to Ryuji's left side of his face and sent him into a wall face first with a loud crunch, splattering the wall with a large amount of blood before slumping to the ground.

 **Splaghhht!**

 **Thump!**

"Agh! Ryuji!" Masami yelled in worry seeing him slump on the ground.

"It's your turn. I'll make sure that you all have no chance of escape, you all are suspects, even those of us who weren't one of you despairs." Toto said walking up to the red head.

"Bang bang! Hey slut, Slow down so i can shoot ya!" Hitomi yelled coming into view with Kaiya who was running away from the former.

"Damnit all! How come she has guns while i have a pocket knife and my fists!" Kaiya seethed in annoyance. "Hey beast tamer! I need assistance!"

"Tsh!" Toto spat and threw a knife at Hitomi who barley dodged but started to roll on the ground which made her loose one of her guns which were picked up by Kaiya. "If you're on my side then Kill the Revi ripoff, im going to kill this bastard." Toto then gripped the knife so that it was pointing towards the ground.

...

...

...

"Gah!"

 **Drip**

 **Drip Drip**

As Ryuji regained consciousness, he felt as if someone brought a bat down upon his head and beat him with it. But once he woke up, he tried to get up by placing his hands on the floor to stabilise himself in case he fell over, the first thing he saw once he recovered from the dizziness was crimson on the floor when he stared down and still more blood dripping down onto the floor, he placed his hand on his face and felt the familiar warmth of the crimson liquid.

"Ugh!" A he looked up to see what is going on, Masami and Hitomi were at gunpoint by the street racer while Toto was making his way over to Ryuji.

"Ryuji! Are your okay!?" Masami asked with a really worried expression seeing his face completely covered in blood.

It was then when Ryuji noticed Toto walking over to him with a menacing look in his eyes, Something about that look shook Ryuji.

"N-no. W-we're part of future foundation. Toto, I didn't come here in order to fight my comrades! WE, shouldn't be fighting."

As Ryuji started to stand up, Toto finally spoke up. "I agree, though. I'm not going to be a comrade to a Despair such as yourself. Kaiya now! Mr Shido, Please die." He said as he thrusted the knife towards the voice actors heart, to this Ryuji slid under Toto and aimed his Bamboo sword over to Kaiya's throat which hit, sending her back, throwing up a big glob of blood as she hit the floor, passed out. Ryuji the turned towards Toto and attempted to do the same only this was a facade and the the sword in the air and headbutted him in the stomach. "NOW HITOMI!"

"On it bro! BANG!" Hitomi yelled as she shot Toto in the arm wounding him as blood spurted on the wall and floor.

"FUCK!"

"Quick, we need to get in the clear." Ryuji yelled.

"Right!" Hitomi and Masami said as they ran towards another corridor, away from Toto's sight.

"Damn you Shido..."

...

...

...

"Are we in the clear?" Shin asked as he sat down on the corner of a room with Sachi.

"I believe so." She replied.

Shin then checked His Bangle to see how much time's left. "We have 15 minuets left..." He said.

"Come on cheer up! Smile!" Sachi beamed.

"I'd rather not if its all the same..." Shin said.

"...Why?"

"This."

 **[SMILE]**

It was clear as day. Shin the former reserve course student has had many troubles. Namely when he was brainwashed and then brainwashed again to jump off a building. In other words, Shin was barley ever smiling, and now something is actually making it so that he is unable to smile even if he wanted to.

"Woah... that's really tough..." Sachi said with a frown.

"Yeah..."

"Well since you let me see yours, I'll show you mine." Sachi said lifting her wrist.

 **[EATING]**

"Holy shit! So you're basically on two timers! One with the bangles and with the threat of starvation..." Shin said with a guilty look.

"I guess that's the problem about being the former SHSL Baker huh." Sachi said with a sad smile.

"...We'll get through this. I know it. Just have hope." Shin said.

...

...

...

"Ryuji, you need to take a break, look at yourself, at least clean your face!" Masami pleaded.

"Finding Tomoyo is my priority." Ryuji said.

"Stubborn idiot... I like you." Hitomi said with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Now how am i actually going to find her?" He asked himself. "Oh an idea! I've got an idea!" He said with a light bulb over his head.

"What is it!?" Masami asked.

"My Tomo detector!" He said with excitement.

"...Eh?"

"Now let me concentrate." He said and then started humming for around 5 seconds and his Ahoge started to twitch until "Found her!" He said with his Ahoge pointing to the direction she's in.

"...What?"

"Come on, Quick!" He yelled running on ahead.

"Ah, jeez HANG ON A SECOND!" Masami yelled.

...

...

...

"SO Yamuko. What do we plan on doing?" Fuuka asked, dragging Kazami by her arm.

"I'm not certain. Though i believe we should find a room to hide in for the incoming time out." He said.

"Right... I wish i could be more useful in situations like this." Kazami sighed in disappointment.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, It's not your fault in the slightest." Yamuko said.

"I-i know, but still..."

"Hey, Yamuko, Why not that room?" Fuuka asked.

Yamuko looked on ahead and saw the said door.

"That should be fine." He said.

"Hey Kazami?" Fuuka asked.

"Yes?"

"About your forbidden action, Shouldn't you already be dead?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, when you were talking to Ryuji and Masami earlier."

 _Flashback:_

 _"Yeah, well i think its pretty obvious who the traitor 'could' be." Kazami said looking at Ryuji, Masami, Haruka and Naoki._

 _"What!? You have absolutely no proof of that." Masami shouted pointing her finger at them._

 _"You're right, But we are only going by speculation. I'm sorry but after your past as remnants, you guys are the prime suspects." Kazami explained._

 _Flashback end:_

"You had your eyes open at the time, so..."

"If you must know, My forbidden action only would have activated once i read it and still kept my eyes open." Kazami said.

"And you didn't read yours did you." Yamuko deduced.

"Indeed."

"Also, I've been thinking about this for a while now but they could have killed us during the time out when we had our Bangles put on and Black was killed. But why did they kill the panther?" Fuuka asked.

"Thats an easy question to answer." Yumuko said, opening the doors to the room they would be staying in.

"What that?" Kazami asked.

"Black was an abnormality. If this was planned out, they wanted to install fear into our hearts. In other words The reason why Black was killed and treated like a warning was because of the bangles." Yamuko said.

"Huh?" Fuuka blurted out.

"I get it. The bangles have forbidden actions on them, and since Black couldn't understand the writing on them since he's an animal. In other words, the bangles would have likely been wasted on him and since he wouldn't have a bangle on him. He wouldn't be put to sleep. Meaning-" Kazami said before Yamuko interrupted.

"Yes, Black was killed to get rid of any loose ends. If the killer was spotted trying to kill one person close to his master or his master personally, the panther would have attacked." He finished.

"Wow..."

...

...

...

"Look! Its Naoki!" Ryuji yelled and ran towards him.

"ZOMBIE!" Naoki yelled and tried to Hit Ryuji who dodged in time.

"Fucking hell! Naoki! It's me!" Ryuji screamed.

"...Oh hey Ryuji." Naoki said trying to act that he didn't try anything.

"...I'm going to pretend you didn't mistake me for a zombie..." Ryuji deadpanned.

"Could you blame me!? Your face!"

"Is covered in blood, i know, Haruka can stitch me up in a minuet. Now, is Tomo in there?" Ryuji asked, pointing to the door.

"Yes. She's fine." Akira said.

"Okay good." He said opening the door. "Hey Tomo!"

"OH MY GOD! YOUR FACE!" She screamed in horror and worry and ran over to check on him. "Are you okay?!"

"Hehe, im fine Tomoyo, Though it kinda hurts when your squish my face like this." He said, trying to pry her hands off his face.

"Here." Haruka said, handing a towel to wipe the blood off with.

"Ah, thanks Haruka." He said and started to wipe the blood.

...

...

...

"Jimin. Whats the plan?" Amai asked their 'leader'.

"We stay here for the time out, i'm sure with that door blocked that the attacker couldn't do a thing." Jimin said, gesturing over to the door.

"Okay." Amai sighed.

"I'm sacred..." Abaferudi said, shaking slightly.

"Join the club..." Amai said with a sigh as he brought his legs up to his chest.

"I'm sure that nobody will get in here. With the amount of things blocking the door, I doubt that anyone could even get in here." Hakudoshi said with little confidence.

"Yeah right..." Amai sighed.

 _DING DING DING DONG DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN!_

"Time out already..." Amai sighed as he fell asleep with the other muttering things out like good luck...

...

...

...

...

...

"Wakey wakey attacker! Time to hunt! Get out their and make the magic happen, who will be the lucky target today?" Monokuma said through broadcast.

...

...

...

"Ugh!" Jimin grunted, suddenly jolting awake. "Damn, i feel like shi-"

Drip.

"Huh?" Jimin said after feeling a wet feeling once he felt his arm drop into something wet. He looked at his hand. Covered in crimson... "WHATTHEFUCK!?" He yelled quickly standing up, He followed where the blood trail ended up. Only to try and hold the bile from escaping his mouth. There, dead... Disembowelled with their organs lying next to the victim was Amai Nomimono, the former SHSL Barista...

"Ah! AGH! AAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

...

...

...

 **To be continued**

 **Surviving members: 17**


	6. Chapter 5

**Note: So hey! I've not been updating this story for a month now? Yeah, sorry for that, For the past few weeks I've been going through some depression issues, not to mention i had some project things to get handed in for collage. I have had some backlash for Amai's death and quite frankly, i have a reason for not making some of these characters too deep in character, For one, This story will only be 15 (16 including the forum/intro) Chapters long. So please just don't hate me, I am trying my best, believe me. Anyway, on with the next chapter.**

 **The New Killing Game - Monokuma Hunter SYOC**

 **Chapter 5: Dreams of what could have been**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **(OST: Danganronpa 3: The End Of Hopes Peak Academy OST 2: 09 Walking Despair)**

"Ugh!" Jimin grunted, suddenly jolting awake. "Damn, i feel like shi-"

Drip.

"Huh?" Jimin said after feeling a wet feeling once he felt his arm drop into something wet. He looked at his hand. Covered in crimson... "WHATTHEFUCK!?" He yelled quickly standing up, He followed where the blood trail ended up. Only to try and hold the bile from escaping his mouth. There, dead... Disembowelled with their organs lying next to the victim was Amai Nomimono, the former SHSL Barista...

"Ah! AGH! AAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ugn, Jimin, could you please turn it down a notch? Hm? WHAT THE FUCK!?" Abufrudi Yelled after looking around and seeing Amai's dead corps.

"OH MY GOD! What happened!? Amai?!" Hakudoshi Yelled, covering his mouth while having a face of shock.

"I-i guess he... He was the first official victim..." Jimin said.

"No shit! Um... sorry about that, But... I don't know, I just feel as this means something..." Hakudoshi said, standing up.

"...Wait, are you suggesting that the killer is one of Us? Like IN THIS ROOM!?" Abufrudi asked with a blue forehead.

"...While that is in the realm of possibility, wouldn't the killer who orchestrated this game and uploaded the bear into the network have full mobility in this facility?" Jimin asked.

"Oh! Thats true! Like for example, there could be a secret entrance in here from another place?" Hakudoshi said, hitting his palm in realisation.

"Thats what i was thinking..." Jimin said. "Anyway, i think we should examine his body, just in case there are some clues left."

"Okay."

 **(OST: Danganronpa 3: The End Of Hopes Peak Academy OST 2: 09 Walking Despair End)**

...

...

...

 _"Hello! I'm Home!"_

 _"Mummy!"_

 _"Hey Mirai, Have you been a good girl for daddy?" Tomoyo asked, shutting the door from their cottage on the first island of Jabberwock island._

 _"MHm! Daddy did Mirai's Hair!" Mirai beamed with sparkling eyes. She had her ling silver hair tied into low Braided twintails that hung in front of her shoulders._

 _"Did he?! Well i think your hair is Beautiful..." Tomoyo said, deepening the hug between her and her daughter while Mirai's Ahoge was waging like a dogs tail._

 _"Hehehe!"_

 _"Hey hun!" Ryuji said walking into the room._

 _"Hey Ryu! So i see you're taking after your mother huh?" Tomoyo teased poking him on the nose._

 _"What? The whole hair styling thing? Nah, Nagisa and Kaguya did it all the time so it was only a matter of time before i had to do it for them." Ryuji admitted._

 _"Uh huh."_

 _"I'm being serious! Ask Nagisa! She'll tell ya!" Ryuji exclaimed._

 _"Yeah yeah, But i gotta admit, she does look cute like that." Tomoyo said with a smile._

 _"Hey, she looks adorable all the time!" Ryuji said._

 _"True, Thats because she has my genes." Tomoyo said with a teasing grin._

 _"In case you forgot, She had mine too, So i'm cute too right." Ryuji said, looking at the wall with his Ahoge twitching._

 _"Yes of course." Tomoyo said giving him a kiss on the lips and walking into the kitchen to get her laptop._

 _"Daddy, You think Mirai is beautiful too right?" Mirai said with puppy dog eyes._

 _"Of course i do! Of course you are only gonna get cuter sooo! Your little Ahoge will get longer, and you will probably get my freckles. Basically you are going to look like a younger version of your mother and i guess look a bit like Auntie Nagisa..." Ryuji muttered to himself._

 _"Hunny, your mumbling again." Tomoyo called from the kitchen._

 _"Woops! Anyway, you are adorable pumpkin!" Ryuji said lifting Mirai onto his shoulders._

 _"Hehe! I love you Mummy and Daddy!"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Ryuji! Wake up! The time out had worn off."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, The time out is finally worn off, We have only an hour left according to the Bangle." Naoki said, shaking Ryuji.

"Oh okay. So, how is everyone." Ryuji asked.

"We're all fine here Ryu." Tomoyo said, holding his hand. Ryuji looked around and sure enough everyone there was fine, Naoki, Haruka, Masami, Hitomi and Akira. All fine.

"That means that someone probably died then..." Ryuji said.

"Way to be a downer." Hitomi remarked. Cleaning a gun with a cloth.

"I'm only being a realist, Plus i think we should at least acknowledge their deaths." Ryuji said narrowing his eyes.

"Anyway! Whats the plan Tomoyo?" Haruka asked.

"Me?"

"Well yeah, you are supposed to be our teacher." Masami said.

"Okay, I have an idea, we need to get to a communication device. But i don't know where that would be..." Tomoyo said.

"So you want to call for backup huh?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes, But dont have the knowledge of this place to find what we need." Tomoyo said with a sigh.

"I do though." Akira said.

"Huh? You do?" Naoki asked.

"Yes. We need to go to the Hotel Kumanami. There is a room specifically for calling and doing video chats with family." Akira informed.

"Calling family? Wait, i all i know about this place is that this was a Highschool... Is there something were missing." Masami said with a confused look.

"Plus the barbed wire on the windows, whats that about?" Naoki asked.

"It's for the aesthetic. Because this place is called 'The Ultimate academy for Gifted juveniles'..." Akira said.

...

...

...

Meanwhile in the hallways of the newly revealed "Ultimate academy for Gifted juveniles" Toto and Kaiya are talking about their next move.

"You think that's the best cause of action then?" Kaiya asked.

"Yes, It'll throw him off his game, that would give us the chance to kill them and purge the future foundation of any pests." Toto responded, Sheathing his knives into his Belt.

"And then what? Do we kill anyone who dares to get i our way?" Kaiya asked.

"Yes, I will avenge Black..."

"..."

"Well then, Anyway, lets go!"

...

...

...

"So should we look for the one that died?" Fuuka asked eagerly looking for dead bodies.

"You are one disturbing person Fuuka..." Kazami sighed.

"Well, to answer your question Fuuka, Yes we're doing that now..." Yamuko said.

Currently they were sneaking around the building trying to find the latest victim of this sick game. They are outside the main building and checking outside for any clues to the victim.

"Ugh, I hate my forbidden action!" Kazami sighed.

"...Here." Yamuko said, wrapping his tie around Kazami's face, covering her eyes.

"Um, thanks. But whats this?" Kazami asked.

"Its His tie, I'm guessing it will make it easier to keep your eyes closed when you have them over them." Fuuka said.

"Wait a sec, who's that?" Kazami asked.

"What do you mean? Can you see or something?!" Fuuka asked.

"No no, I can hear people behind us..." Kazami said.

"Its just us, you don't need to worry."

Behind the Trio were Shin and Sachi who looked to be be a little nervous talking to the trio considering the situation and the fact that they might turn on them in an instant.

"U-um, Yamuko?" Fuuka asked.

"Hey you two, wanna join our group?" Yamuko asked nonchalantly.

"..."

"..."

"...Eh?"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- mfmfff?!" Fuuka screamed only to be cut off for Kazami's hand covering her mouth.

...

...

...

 **(OST- Fairy tail theme piano version)**

"So then. We will go in teams, Me, Hitomi, Akira and Naoki will be on guard duty while Tomo, Masami and Haruka will be contacting Kirie for backup. Is how about that plan?"Ryuji asked.

"I agree with that." Naoki said with a grin.

"Me too." Akira said with her arms crossed.

"But what if Toto and Kaiya come back!? I mean look at your forehead, I dont want anything like that to happen to you three..." Tomoyo objected while looking at Ryuji's forehead with a bandage wrapped around it.

"We'll be fine, We're tough nuts to crack. Just try to worry about yourselves." Naoki said with a thumbs up.

"B-but!"

"Just let them be, They are stubborn, they won't listen even if you tried Tomoyo." Masami said with a hand on her shoulder.

"Its gonna be fine! Big bro's will handle anything in their path!" Haruka encouraged.

"...Okay, just promise me you guys will be okay." Tomoyo begged. She was the brought into a hug by her fiancee.

"Don't worry, Just have faith in us. We'll live. And I will protect you." Ryuji said softly.

"...Baka..." Tomoyo said and pulled away. "We'll protect each other."

"Hehe, Yeah. We'll protect each other."

 **(OST- Fairy tail theme piano version END)**

...

...

...

"Ugh, i think im gonna puke!" Hakudoshi Moaned as he gagged again.

"Quit Whining! We finished looking at the body half an hour ago. How are you still queasy?!" Jimin asked.

"I dunno, I just am!" Hakudoshi said back.

"Hey hey, I dont think its the time for in fighting." Abufrudi said trying but failing to ease the tension.

"Yeah i know..." Jimin said.

"...Soo, which way are we actually going?" Hakudoshi asked.

"Well we only have a about twenty five minuets left, so i think we should find a place to stay during the time out." Jimin said.

"Good point" Abufudi said.

And so they walked through a new hallway to get to another room to stay in.

"Say, What do you guys plan on doing when we get outta here?" Hakudoshi asked.

"You mean, if we get outta here right?" Abufrudi asked.

"Yeah. I just want to take my mind off what happening, y'know." Hakudoshi explained.

"... Yeah, that sounds fine. Well, i would... Get drunk?" Jimin said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, im gonna sing my heart out. Get my name out there again." Abufrudi said.

"That makes sense, what about you Hakudoshi?" Jimin asked.

"I plan on getting my own Tv show to showcase my hypnosis skills." Hakudoshi said with a smile. But then.

"LOOK OUT!" Abufrudi shouted as Hakudoshi stepped on a pressure plate which opened a trap door, Abufrudi pushed Hakudoshi out of the way but was the one to fall in instead.

"ABUFRUDI!" Jimin and Hakudoshi screamed.

As Abufrudi was falling down the trap door, he grabbed onto a ledge two meters down in the hole stop stop himself falling to his death.

"I-im okay! I'm okay..." Abufrudi called out, breathing heavily.

"Don't worry, were going to help you!" Hakudoshi called down.

"Dammit, I forgot what that bear said about traps." Jimin cursed.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Oh I almost forgot, i thought of this rule recently, There are traps all around the facility and this island. From pit falls to harpoons, everywhere you go, there might be a trap waiting to impale you like some people i knew. Anyway then, TA TA!"_

 _Flashback end:_

"Alright, i'm coming down!" Hakudoshi called out before.

 **Dom!**

"What was that?" Jimin asked.

 **DOM!**

 **DOM!**

 **DOM!**

"LOOK DOWN THERE!" Hakudoshi screamed.

Down in the hole, some shutters started to shut in the tunnel.

"Shit, those Shutters will cut him in half! Abufrudi GET OUTTA THERE!" Jimin yelled.

"I'll try!"

 **DOM!**

 **DOM!**

 **DOM!**

"OH SHIT! GET OUT NOW!" Jimin screamed as the shutters slammed down closer and closer to the former SHSL Choir singer.

 **DOM!**

 **SPSHHHH!**

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Abufrudi screamed as the shutters crushed right through his rib cage giving the two a brief look at his bisected body before the trap door shut again.

"...FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!" Jimin screamed as he pounded his hand into the ground.

...

...

...

 **To be continued...**

 **Surviving members: 16**


	7. Chapter 6

**Note: So today is a special day for me and for those who have been following this story series since its beginning, Today marks the 1 year anniversary of the first "New killing game" Story i made before this one. I cant believe its been this quick! plus the support has been great! Thank you everyone! Any way, enjoy this chapter!**

 **The New Killing Game - Monokuma Hunter SYOC**

 **Chapter 6: Call help!**

...

...

...

"So then. We will go in teams, Me, Hitomi, Akira and Naoki will be on guard duty while Tomo, Masami and Haruka will be contacting Kirie for backup. Hoe's that plan?"Ryuji asked.

"I agree with that." Naoki said with a grin.

"Me too." Akira said with her arms crossed.

"But what if Toto and Kaiya come back!? I mean look at your forehead, I dont want anything like that to happen to you three..." Tomoyo objected while looking at Ryuji's forehead with a bandage wrapped around it.

"We'll be fine, We're tough nuts to crack. Just try to worry about yourselves." Naoki said with a thumbs up.

"B-but!"

"Just let them be, They are stubborn, they won't listen even if you tried Tomoyo." Masami said with a hand on her shoulder.

"Its gonna be fine! Big bro's will handle anything in their path!" Haruka encouraged.

"...Okay, just promise me you guys will be okay." Tomoyo begged. She was the brought into a hug by her fiancee.

"Don't worry, Just have faith in us. We'll live. And I will protect you." Ryuji said softly.

"...Baka..." Tomoyo said and pulled away. "We'll protect each other"

"Hehe, Yeah. We'll protect each other."

"Alright lover birds, when's the second child comin'?" Hitomi asked with a wide grin.

"We did say that would be nice, maybe soon, but of course we need to get out of this Fuck fest." Tomoyo said.

"Holy shit! Watch your fucking language Tomoyo, We dont want Mirai to start swearing too right?" Masami teased as everyone walked.

"Uh, excuse me, didn't you just say an 'explicit' word yourself?" Tomoyo said while using her fingers to emphasise the word "Explicit".

"Its a joke, get with the times 'Mum'." Haruka joked.

"What a funny bunch you guys are..." Akira said with a calm smile.

"We're basically family, this is just the normal banter that goes on." Naoki said with a short laugh at the end.

"It would be nice to have a family..." The security guard said.

"I could probably guess what happened to them..." Naoki said sadly.

"If you're thinking what i think you're thinking, then your wrong. They died yes, but not from the tragedy, Mum died when i was really young and dad died when i was 12 due to an accident. He was a great man. A hero..." She said with a big grin towards the end of the story.

"I'm sure he was a hero..." Naoki said with a smile.

...

...

...

"Fuck..." Jimin muttered.

"It's all my fault..." Hakudoshi said quietly.

"Shut up... Let's... Let's just go..." Jimin muttered walking away.

"Wait?! We're just gonna leave him here?!" Hakudoshi yelled in anger.

"Well what are we gonna do, he's gone, furthermore we can't get him through those doors... Let's just go..."

"...Fine..."

...

...

...

Now at hotel Kumanami, the group started to split up, Ryuji, Akira, Naoki and Hitomi all were on the team to stay outside and guard the other team consisting of Tomoyo, Masami and Haruka.

"Hey Haruka, take this." Hitomi said passing one of her pistols.

"Huh? Why are you-"

"I want you to use it, incase were not able to hold everyone off, and despite me being the best damn shot in the who foundation, I can't Kill anyone..." Hitomi said.

 **[Killing another contestant]**

"Well on the bright side, we know for sure your not the attacker, right?" Haruka said with a weary smile.

Hitomi looked up as if she was thinking "Huh, never thought about that, I guess I do have an alibi now huh."

"Come on Haruka, let's go." Masami called over after fiddling with her ponytail.

"Yeah sure!"

"Hey Tomo! I promise you guys won't have any problems in there, heh!" Ryuji said drawing his bamboo sword and gave a grin.

"Yeah, and I promise that we'll get help!" She replied pumping her fist in the air.

...

...

...

Jabbawock Island:

Meanwhile on Jabbawock island, Nothing out of the ordinary is happening, well, nothing out of the ordinary by their standards.

"Hiyoko, for the last fucking time! Stop pouring the kid's potty over me!" Kazuichi screamed in fury and embarrassment.

"Oh chill out you looser, The colour suits you." The traditional dancer sneered.

"Oh yeah, lets see how this tub of oil looks on you!" Kazuichi yelled as he poured a tub of oil all over Hiyoko.

"WAH!? WAH WAH?! HEY FUCK STAIN THIS IS A NEW KIMONO! THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!? WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hiyoko balled.

"Serves you right..." Kazuichi said with a triumphant stance.

"Kazuichi, was that really necessary?" Mahiru asked with her brows furrowed.

"Considering what she poured on me was piss and shit, then yeah... she did!"

"(Sigh) Boys, you always go too far... alright, you just go wash up, Hiyoko come with me, were taking a bath." Mahiru said, lightly pushing the kimono girl over to her cottage.

"(Sniff) Okay..."

"...Why am i the one that gets nagged at all the time..." Kazuichi said.

"Hey Kazuichi! The communicator is rigging!" Kirie yelled while Mirai was holding her hand.

"Yeah yeah, im on my way..." He sighed.

"You know what, once you start up the link, take a shower, you smell... like... Hiyoko did that thing again, didn't she..." Kirie said with half lidded eyes.

"Oh really, i never noticed?"

"Uncle Kazu smelly!" Mirai said with a shit eating grin.

This made Kazuchi curl up in the corner by the fence with a rain cloud hovering over his head. "I hate my life, i just hope-"

"Oh my... Kazuichi, i will never understand how you could stand your own smell, Gundam, purge his stench!" Sonia ordered.

"Fwahaha! Me? Using my dark magic on a "Lowly insect" like him? Not a chance! Let him take a shower..." Gundam said covering his nose with his scarf.

"M-M-M-M-MISS SONIA!? And Gundam... Dammit..."

...

...

...

Meanwhile in Hotel Mirai, Kirie and the girl Mirai are seated in a chair looking at a very modded computer screen, soon enough, Kazuichi came in and switched on the video call.

 **Bink!**

"Oh hey Tomoyo, oh Masami and Haruka's there too, what's up?" Kirie asked.

"Mummy!" Mirai cheered looking at the screen, trying to reach for it.

"Hey sweetie, Mommy and Daddy miss you!" Tomoyo said before giving a serious expression. "Kirie, we need your help."

"Hm? Why...?" Kirie asked slowly, not liking the way Tomoyo was looking at her.

"Kirie can you make sure that Mirai doesn't hear this?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tomoyo, I don't like where this is going..." Kirie said with a worried expression.

"Please, just do it." She asked.

"Okay." Kirie said and covered Mirai's ears with her hands while the infant was humming to herself and playing with a toy plane. "I'm all ears."

So, Tomoyo explained the situation as well as Masami and Haruka in some situations. Needless to say, It was hard for Kirie to listen too.

"Oh my god... Why...? Why did this happen..." Kirie asked.

"I don't know." Tomoyo replied shaking her head.

"But what we do know is that there's a traitor in our mists. Someone is a despair... Like we were." Masami said looking like a puppy that just go kicked.

"Don't think like that, but anyway, We need help! Please help us!" Haruka pleaded.

"Yeah! You have my word! I'll call Nagisa's strike force, its the only choice we have since all of the other branch leaders are nowhere to be seen." Kirie said.

"WAIT WHAT!? All of the branch leaders!?" Masami yelled.

"Oh, you didn't know? Agh! Stupid question! But we lost contact with all of them!"

"Oh god... Seiko..." Tomoyo muttered.

"I'll let you know on anything, just keep in touch! I'll alert the 13th branch now!" Kirie said, setting the video chat on stand by.

...

After the video chat ended, Kirie looked down at the child on her lap sadly as Mirai looked back up at her, Kirie then hugged the smaller girl resting her head on her shoulder. "Your Mummy and Daddy will be back soon, i promise..." She said while Mirai looked confused.

...

...

...

"Time out is almost here..." Fuuka announced after looking at her bangle.

"You're right, lets find a place to stay." Yakumo said.

"U-um, so has anyone got a plan?" Shin asked.

"Nope, do you?" Kazami asked, still being leaded by Fuuka.

"Nah."

"Over there! There's a room!" Sachi pointed out. It was a food closet.

"Are you sure you wanna go in there? Even with your Forbidden action?" Shin asked.

"I'm fine, honestly."

"The it's decided!" Fuuka cheered.

...

"Hey Ryuji?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, whats up?" He asked.

"So, before Hitomi mentioned it, i never knew you and Miss Chino had a child, Mirai was it? I was just wondering what she was like?" She asked.

"Oh no..." Naoki said face palming.

"I was wondering that too, I was only told about her by Haruka yesterday night, i still dont know what she's like." Hitomi said.

"Idiots, shut up..." Naoki muttered.

"Ohhohoho! You wanna know about my baby girl do you?" Ryuji said with a funny grin on his face.

"Y-yes?" Akira said kinda looking worried.

"Alright, Well she's just over a year and a half years old. And get this! She can already talk! Only a limited amount of words, but she can talk! Anyway, Here's a picture." He said giving Hitomi a picture of himself, Tomoyo and Mirai sitting on a sofa, smiling at the camera. "She looked more like Tomoyo, but she had my eyes and my Ahoge."

"Yeah! I see the resemblance!" Hitomi said. "She is kinda cute..."

"Yeah..." Akira muttered happily.

"Ugh, dont encourage him!" Naoki complained.

Meanwhile peeking behind a tree were two silhouettes.

"There they are." one of them said.

"After the time out, I'll go inside the building, You keep those four company." The other said.

"Sure..."

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it Shido..." the taller one said with two knifes in his hands.

 _DING DING DING DONG DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN!_

Heh, nighty night...

...

 **To be continued**

 **Surviving members: 16 for now...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Note: Here's another chapter! So this Friday, NIS America will be announcing some games and Apparently some Dangaronpa news will be announced, Hopefully some V3 news, lets just keep our fingers crossed. Anyway, i hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **The New Killing Game - Monokuma Hunter SYOC**

 **Chapter 7: Hurt**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Ugh... I'm never going to get over being put to sleep like that..." Ryuji muttered as he woke up from being put to sleep by the bangles. "H-hey, is everyone oka-"

"HOOOOOOLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY MMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFF!"

"N-Naoki!? Whats the matter, i can't see properly yet?" Ryuji asked with worry, seeing Naoki covering his mouth in shock and disgust.

"I-i-i-i-it's..." Naoki muttered pointing in front of him.

Ryuji looked to where he was pointing. "Ugh?!"

Just before Naoki with blood splattered everywhere on the floor, Naoki's shoes and of course the body, there was missing something, the top of the head was missing something, to be more specific, it was missing their brain. Laying down eerily peaceful look on their face was the former SHSL Security Guard, Akira Benito.

"AAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

...

...

...

"Hey! Is everyone okay!?" Fuuka asked.

"Ummm, yep, everyone here's good!"Shin replied.

"What a relief..." Kazami sighed.

"So, whats our next objective?" Sachi asked, getting lifted up onto her feet by Shin.

"I want to meet up with the teach." Yakumo said.

"Eh? Tomoyo? Why?" Shin asked.

"Because her, Shido, Fujimoto, Kenshi and Saimon have been in a killing game before, i just want to get some pointers to help us survive." Yakumo explained.

"That makes sense." Kazami said.

"Okay, so when do we leave?" Fuuka asked, everyone looked at her with a deadpan looked. "Oh!... Right now, i got ya!"

...

...

...

"Jimin... we need to move..." Hakudoshi said, lightly shaking Jimin's shoulder.

"I-in a sec... I just need to gather up my thoughts." Jimin said, but it was only above a whisper.

"Look, we need to go, soon! We have no idea on who's going to target us, whether its the traitor or anyone that wants our heads, we need to leave now!" Hakudoshi yelled in annoyance.

"(Sigh) Fine, you little piss head. I'll go." Jimin sighed.

...

...

...

"Fucking Christ! What happened?!" Hitomi asked.

"Akira... She was the next victim..." Naoki sighed, covering her body with his blazer.

"And there will be more..." Someone said, the three turned over to look at the new arrival, to their dismay, it was Kaiya.

"Shit... Kaiya, we don't have time for this!" Ryuji yelled.

"Oh we have time, not to mention since the traitor is right In front of me, I can actually end this hell." Kaiya rebutted.

"Oh for god's sake! I'm not the traitor! Not me, not Tomo, not Naoki none of us five are traitors! You're being irrational!" Ryuji said, picking his sword of the floor.

"Well, not like it matters, I'm still going to dispatch you guys off to hell!" Kaiya yelled

 **PUNCH!**

"OW! Dammit, what the hell!?" Kaiya yelled covering the large bump on her head.

"Hey, were fighting, this is how we fight." Naoki deadpanned.

"You hit a girl!" Kaiya screamed.

"So? If girls can hit guys, guys can hit girls. I don't see the problem or bias." Naoki said, shrugging.

"Okay smart ass, lets see you dodge this!" Kaiya said with a grin a she pulled out a knife and threw it at Naoki.

...

...

...

"Hey girls..."

"Wait!? Titi!?" Masami yelled.

"IT'S TOTO!" Toto yelled.

"Same difference." Haruka joked.

"Tsh, You know what, your petty remarks are just a wast of precious time, Time for business." Toto said as he threw a knife that barely missed Masami's head.

"WHA!?" She yelped. She then turned around to meet him face to face.

"Boo..." He said as he grabbed her head and slammed it into a nearby wall.

 **BFFF!**

 **THUMP!**

And like that, Masami slummed onto the floor with her forehead bleeding as she tried to stay awake but found it hard due to dizziness.

"Masami?" Tomoyo said with a shocked look.

"So fast." Haruka muttered.

"Masami! Are you okay?!" Tomoyo called.

"You should be more concerned about yourself right about now..." Toto said from behind her.

...

...

...

"AHA! I got you!" Kaiya yelled as she and Ryuji collided.

"My sword!" Ryuji exclaimed as the bamboo of the sword cracked.

"Bamboo can never hold a candle to an actual steel knife." Kaiya said with a laugh.

"Too bad this isn't just a bamboo sword." Ryuji said and then unsheathed the bamboo to reveal an actual Katana.

"Wait what?!" Kaiya exclaimed.

"Hey, there shouldn't be this much talking!" Naoki said as he punched Kaiya in the face and Hitomi tried to shoot at her feet.

'Wait! Kaiya is usually with Toto... So if she's here that means...' "OH NO! NAOKI, HITOMI, over me! The girls are in trouble!" Ryuji yelled.

"Yeah sure!" Hitomi yelled back.

"Damn you!" Kaiya seethed as she spat blood onto the ground.

...

...

...

"GAH! Bastard..." Tomoyo said with a cough as she was held up by the neck by Toto

"Checkmate."

"Tomoyo..." Masami muttered before passing out due to her head wound.

"Hey! Douche bag, choke on this!" Haruka yelled pulling out the gun Hitomi gave her and prepared to shoot at Toto. Toto in turn turned around so that Tomoyo would be blocking the bullet.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you..." He sneered.

"Douche move..." Haruka spat, still pointing the gun.

"Shoot... Haruka..." Tomoyo wheezed.

"T-Tomoyo!?"

 **WAM!**

"GET YOUR FUCKING SCUMMY HANDS OF MY FIANCE!" Ryuji yelled in anger, pointing his sword at Toto from the doorway.

"Heh..."

"Ryuji!?" Haruka said with widened eyes.

"R-Ryu... Please. Get out of here... He's way too strong..." Tomoyo pleaded.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! Are you honestly telling me to leave you three behind to die! Fat chance!" Ryuji scolded.

"Trying to play the hero are we?" Toto asked.

"Shut the fuck up, Prick!" Ryuji spat.

"Shido... How does it feel? Knowing you lost?" Toto asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Heh, simple really. You claim to be free from despair, but now, i know that was a fat lie. With Akira dead right next to you, its obvious you're the attacker!" Toto explained. "You're cover is blown."

"If you were in the same killing game as we were 2 years ago, you would be dead by now by using that logic..." Haruka sneered.

"SHUT UP! No matter, im going to show everyone that i was right. I'll start with her." Toto said with a massive grin.

 **Splagh!**

"AGH!"

"..." Ryuji and Haruka looked on in shock. Plunged into her stomach was a large knife from where Toto stabbed Tomoyo.

"HACK!" Tomoyo Vomited blood over Toto's grinning face.

"Isn't that a shame...?" Toto said before removing the knife from her gut and dropped her onto the floor as she clutched her stomach.

"R-Ryu...Ji..."

 **Thump!**

As Tomoyo slumped onto the floor face first, blood started to pool around her as she laid still.

Haruka looked over with tears spilling from her eyes and screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TOMOYOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hey, she's stopped moving? Is she dead?" Toto asked with the same massive grin and licking the blood of his lips from when he stabbed the woman. But then he looked to his left and saw Ryuji screaming in red hot fury speeding towards him with what looked to be eyes of pure hatred and sharpened teeth as he sung his sword.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Someone's pissed-"

Toto tried to deflect the blade but his knife got cut in half resulting in-

 **SPSHHHHH!**

"AGGHHHHHHHH!" Toto screamed as his right arm was cut off and the sound of blood spurting on the floor and walls echoed in the room.

"GAHHHHHHHH!" Ryuji growled with his teeth clenched and his tears spilling.

"YOU BASTARD!" Haruka screamed ash she started to blindly unload bullets towards Toto all of which missed due to her vision being clouded by her tears.

"Shit...AGH!" Toto curse before getting a kick in the gut.

"H-HARUKA PLEASE! SAVE HER!" Ryuji cried. "I'll take on the cunt..."

"R-r-right..." Haruka said and ripped her sleeves and crawled over to Tomoyo and rolled her over and pressed on the wound. "P-please don't die... Please don't die... PLEASE DON'T DIE TOMOYO!"

Meanwhile Ryuji sliced Toto's stomach lightly but not critically. Caught in a bind, Toto retreaded. "Kaiya! It's done! Leave NOW!" He ordered.

"Huh... O-okay..." Kaiya muttered looking a little put off.

"The hell?" Hitomi asked.

"He looked like he lost an arm... Wait whats that noise...?" Naoki asked as the two looked into the room.

"Tomoyo please!" Haruka yelled, frantically rummaging through her medical kit to get stitches to close the wound in the former SHSL Observer's stomach.

"H-haru-ka..." Tomoyo coughed.

"T-TOMOYO!" Ryuji ran over dropping his sword and knelt down to grab her hand. "Don't you dare die! YOU HEAR ME! P-please!"

"Ryuji, she needs a blood transfusion, gathering by the amount of blood lost, we need 1 and a half litres of blood." Haruka said.

"I'm a match right, Use me!"Ryuji said, taking off his Blazer and covering Tomoyo's upper body minus the head and then moved his sleeve up.

"Okay, yeah. I'm going to hook you up while i stitch up her wound!" She said as she injected a needle into Ryuji's wrist and hooked it up to a blood bag, making sure the blood safely went into the bag. Then she unbuttoned Her dress shirt and started to immediately sew up the wound.

"Wow... This reminds me of... When you had an accident in the ... School... Ohly i was the one... donating blood for you..." Tomoyo muttered with a smile.

"Shhh, Save your strength." Ryuji scolded.

"...What happened..." Hitomi asked in a shocked daze.

"Tomoyo was stabbed by Toto..." Ryuji muttered, concentrating on trying to pump out as much blood as possible.

"Well, Is there anything we can do!?" Naoki asked.

"Yes, Give me your jacket Hitomi! I just want to make sure she doesnt get an infection." Haruka said. Hitomi did what she was told to. "Okay now move Masami to that wall, clean her wound and bandage it up."

"On it!" Naoki yelled as he and Hitomi grabbed Masami and lent her on the wall and started to work on her bleeding head.

"Hang on... We'll get you through this." Ryuji muttered trying to blink away the tears as he watched Haruka do her work.

"How did this happen..." Haruka muttered in sadness.

...

...

...

 **To be continued**

 **Surviving members: 15**


	9. Chapter 8

**Note: Again, apologies for the delay, college work is piling up and stressing me out, But its the Easter holidays so hopefully, i will get another chapter out by next week, Anyway enjoy**

 **The New Killing Game - Monokuma Hunter SYOC**

 **Chapter 8: Guilt**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

[TIME LEFT: 00:15:45]

"(Sigh) We're almost out of time..." Naoki sighed looking at his bangle as he sat next to Masami with Hitomi on the other side of him.

"I know... So... Those two, Ryuji and Tomoyo... They're really close huh?" Hitomi said looking at Ryuji finishing filling up the blood pack.

"Of course they are. The're getting married, they have a little girl too. They are basically each others rocks if you will." Naoki said with a grin as he covered Masami with a small blanket.

"I'll be lucky to find a guy to be happy with, Y'know." Hitomi said. "But then again, they'd have to be pretty fucking badass! You know!" Hitomi exclaimed punching the air in front of her.

"Heh, i'm sure you'll find someone eventually." Naoki said.

...

"Haruka... I'm done, you can hook her up now." Ryuji said, passing a tube leading to the hung up blood pack.

"Alright, Good." She quipped as she took the blood pack and hooked it up to the young woman. "Just in time too, I just finished the stitches." Haruka said to which Ryuji flinched at. "I saw that...Whats on your mind."

Ryuji flinched again. He looked at Haruka with teary eyes and back at Tomoyo's peaceful face as she rested, stroking her cheek. "It's just... I should have been there."

"You were facing Kaiya in battle, you wouldn't of known." Haruka said.

"Dammit i should have!" Ryuji shouted causing Haruka to flinch. "I should have remembered that Kaiya was working with Toto, i should... I should have been there for you guys... It's all my fault... I wasn't on time..."

"That not true... I-im partly to blame. I couldn't shoot him, Tomoyo wanted me to, but i froze..." Haruka said shaking slightly. Ryuji looked at her as she broke down. "Its all my fault she almost died!" She screamed as she covered her face in her hands and wept.

"Haruka...It's not just you..." Ryuji muttered as he started to cry too. "I'm to blame too-"

Bomp

"Huh?" Ryuji said as he felt something soft against his face and was quick to realise that Haruka was hugging him, Though that ended up with his face being shoved into her big bust that grew over the time when she was a remnant.

"Heh, I (Sniff) I guess we can share the blame, huh." She sobbed trying to act like she was cheered up.

"Mmmph (yeah)" Ryuji muffled out due to his face being firmly pressed into her chest but hugging her back none the less. "Wait, how come your forbidden action isn't going off?"

"Huh?"

 **[Doing anything perverted]**

"Well i guess it's because what i was doing wasn't done in a perverted way." Haruka said letting him go. "Think of it like this, If i we to do something like that and meant it to be perverted then i'll be dead, but since the hug was meant for comfort, i lived."

"Ohhh i get it now." Ryuji said.

"Umm, is this a bad time?" Hitomi asked.

"Eh?"

"Hm, guess not, anyway, we have an incoming transmission, we might want to get this outta the way before time out." Hitomi suggested.

"Alright. I'll go, Haruka, you make sure that Tomoyo will be safe through out the time out." Ryuji said looking back.

"Yeah, sure thing."

"Oh and... thank you for the talk..." Ryuji said softly.

"Yep yep! SHSL Councilor at your service." Haruka joked.

...

"So who's trying to contact us? Is it Kirie?" Naoki asked himself.

"We don't know unless we see." Hitomi said a Ryuji pressed the answer button.

 _"Future foundation branch 9 to future foundation interns report."_

"Wait, Kuroneko? You're the one who Kirie contacted?" Naoki asked.

 **Name: Kuroneko Chino**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Tomoyo Chino's younger twin sister**

 **Date of birth: October 23rd**

 **Blood type: O**

 **Height: 165cm**

 **Weight: 45 Kg**

Looking almost the same as Tomoyo due to them being twins, Kuroneko sports almost the same looks as her sister, The difference being the hair colour being a dark blue rather than silver. Kuroneko also seems to be more muscular than her twin albeit nowhere near the extent of the SHSL Grappler Sakura Ogami and she is stone faced and stoic. Kuroneko also sports the Future foundation's Strike force's attire consisting of black leather suits and body armour covering her body but she has her helmet off at this time.

"I am, So Ryuji, how's the situation at the training camp? I heard you and my sister are having difficulties." Kuroneko quipped.

"You could say that..." Hitomi remarked quietly.

"Is she okay?" The Blue haired girl on the screen asked with worry seen on her normally stoic face.

"Um, well you see, she was stabbed in the stomach by one of the trainees here... I chased him away and cut off his arm in the process-"

"WHAT!? I-IS SHE OKAY?!" Kuroneko yelled at the screen leaving Ryuji stunned a little.

"Uh- Y-yeah, she's stable, Haruka's stitched up her wound and got her into a stable condition, she will be fine." Ryuji spurted out.

"Well, i guess that's okay. But Ryuji, my team will be arriving at the building in 10 hours. Unfortunately our jets have been sabotaged. We have almost got all of them fixed but its gonna take a little longer." Kuroneko informed.

"Tsh! 10 fucking hours of this crap... Seriously..." Masami spat but with a groggy look on her face.

"Masami! You're up?" Naoki asked walking up to her.

"Yeah, Don't worry, im okay, just a little dizzy is all." Masami said feeling her head.

"You know there's no point in waking up now, we're going back to sleep in... 6 Minuets anyway..." Naoki deadpanned.

"Eh!? You know i can't help when i wake up!" Masami yelled with a peeved look on her face but flinched after feeling a jolt in her head.

"Hey, take it easy!" Naoki scolded.

"Ugh, yeah fine... Wheres Tomoyo and Haruka?" Masami asked after not seeing them around.

"They are in one of the rooms i think, Tomoyo's not in good shape, she was stabbed in the stomach and Haruka is patching her up. As far as i know, she's A okay right now." Naoki explained.

"Jesus Christ..." Masami sighed with a look like she was about to pass out.

"Hey Masami..." Ryuji said as he and Hitomi walked up to them.

"Hey... How are you, Y'know about Tomoyo?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm pissed honestly. Mostly at myself for letting this happen, but wallowing in my own self defeat will only end in more pain for myself and others too. So im just going to... (sigh) m-move past it..." He said trembling a little. But a hand on his shoulder calmed him a little, he turned around to see the face of Hitomi.

"Calm down okay? Its gonna be fine. She's gonna be alright, i know... I know a fighter when i see one." She said.

"Heh! Damn right she's a fighter!" Ryuji said with a grin. "Hah... I'm going to the room that Tomo and Haruka are in, i don't feel safe being put to sleep away from her. Peace."

"See ya."

...

...

...

2 hours later...

"Ugh oh god, i really hate when that..." Meanwhile in another room on the other side of the Campus, Yakumo's group started to wake up from the recent time out.

"Yo! Is everyone okay?!" Fuuka yelled.

"Shudd upp! I have a freaking headache Fuuka." Kasami whined.

"Well, there's no use whining about the noise... So, IS everyone okay?" Yakumo asked.

At that, minus Kasami, everyone looked around to see if everyone is okay.

"Yeah, everyone is okay..." Shin muttered.

...

Now walking down the hallways, the group that's lead by Yakumo are searching for any dead body's so that they can inspect them.

"I really dont wanna go and actually look for these bodies, You know... Huhgh!" Shin said with a shiver.

"Look, if we dont do this we are basically sitting ducks until we see the killer eating our flesh." Yakumo said.

"EATING US!?" Fuuka screamed.

"Its just a hypothisis based on what i have seen so far..."Yakumo said.

"Huh? What you've seen so far?" Kasami questioned.

"Yeah, last time before the time out, remember when i went out too look out for anyone, I saw a body, that belonging to Amai. He was disembowelled like black was." He suggested.

"So what your saying is we're facing against a cannibal!?" Shin Yelped.

"Yeah..."

"HEEELPPP! PLEASE HELP ME!"

"I, I think that was Hakudoshi!" Kasami yelled in realization.

"Well, i think we should help him don't you!" Sachi shouted running after the scream.

...

But what they saw was not pleasant to say the least... There laying on the floor was the body of Jimin Kisaragi. The former SHSL Oboist, but not with his guts hanging out, but instead, his eye sockets empty, eyeballs completely removed.

...

...

...

 **To be continued**

 **Surviving members: 14**


	10. Update! Important!

**Story update:**

 **You guys are probably going to kill me for teasing you with an update instead of an actual chapter, but i just need to get this out since life is starting to get hectic right now.**

 **Okay, onto the first reason why i haven't been releasing any chapters for a few months. Collage. Around just after the last chapter was released, the final project was set for my Media course. This was over six weeks (college/ school days) worth of work and it stressed me out so much that i actually collapsed, that was about a month ago now so im okay but i had a giant lump on the back of my head from when i fell down the first couple of stairs. but that was for zilch since i failed the final project anyway, oh well i finished college now so yay!**

 **The second reason. This is the most recent issue, i have a job now. Oh dear lord the worlds gonna end. But anyway, i just had my first week of work finished on Thursday. 4 days on and 4 days off and the days i have on are around 11 hours long. im still tired but its going to get some getting used to.**

 **Anyway, the main reason why i haven't uploaded is because the lack of motivation. Last chapter i only received like 1 or 2 reviews or inbox messages. Thats significantly lower than usual and a few chapters before, the only comments i got were criticisms. i already have low confidence as it is already, so that really shook me. There is also a case of writers block in which i will ask this.**

 **i need a helper in writing future chapters...**

 **Yeah, i need some help with some key plots and ideas. So if anyone would want to help with the chapters inbox me, i will choose based on the following.**

 **:The writers skill in DR fanfics**

 **:They are on Fanfiction regularly.**

 **:They will not spoil anything to anyone in the comments about what happens in the future.**

 **:They will not make the plot too convoluted.**

 **Now, of course if you are chosen, i will give you credit and also a promised character space in the final story in the New Killing game saga. I will also explain some more key details about this arrangement to them later.**

 **Till then, dont loos hope, The next chapter will be up when i choose someone.**


End file.
